unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Crashing the Cupcake Party
Crashing the Cupcake Party is an episode of The Super Evil Guy Super Show! Summary Evil Guy and his friends find the remaining cupcakes in the Cupcake Castle and ambush them. However, things take a turn for the worse when a cupcake finds Waluigi's former mechanical body. Script Scene 1 It is daytime in the floating Cupcake Castle. Evil Guy, Pickle, Fernando, Shadow Kirby, and Wario are all trudging through the pink corridors of the Cupcake Castle, lost. EVIL GUY: I'm tired. Wario, can't we just use your motorcycle? WARIO: Not enough seats. SHADOW KIRBY tears off part of the seat on Wario's motorcycle and copies its powers, becoming...Seat Kirby, with the ability to act as a three-person seat. He attaches himself to the back of Wario's motorcycle. WARIO: 'Ey! You ruined my seat! EVIL GUY: It's fine. Let's go. They all pile on and drive along the corridor as the camera fades to... Scene 2 The Master Emerald chamber, in which rows of bodies float in suspended animation, attached by tubes to the Master Emerald, a large gem which keeps the castle afloat with its magic. Waluigi's body, which is actually a mech with a tiny cockpit in the chest area, stands empty and alone. Suddenly, a cupcake walks into the room. CUPCAKE: Oh-ho! What's this? The cupcake walks towards the Waluigi mech on its rounded feet, climbing into the cockpit and closing the hatch. CUPCAKE: Sweet! I hope nobody minds if I give this thing a test run. WALUIGI (the mech) swings his arms around and takes a few long strides before falling down and getting up again. He then swings his arms around and accidentally damages the tubes that connect New Mario and New Luigi to the Master Emerald. WALUIGI: Oops. Oh, cruuuuuuud. New Mario and New Luigi fall to the ground, clutching their heads. NEW MARIO: Ugh...what happened? NEW LUIGI: Where...where are we? WALUIGI: Oh, dangit. Hey, plumbers! I'm afraid I'm going to have to finish you off. NEW MARIO: Wha—you! Bring it! NEW LUIGI: We'll take you down easily! Scene 3 Evil Guy and his friends are riding down the pink corridor on Wario's bike. Suddenly, they come to a huge set of double doors in front of them. EVIL GUY: What do we do? WARIO: Drive through it. Wario guns the throttle as the camera flashes to the other side of the double doors. Behind it, a large group of cupcakes are in an even larger assembly hall, dancing and drinking wine. On the ceiling is an enormous, glass chandelier big enough to cover the entire hall. Meanwhile, two cupcakes, respectively wearing a top hat and a monocle, are chatting over wine and fancy chocolates. CUPCAKE IN A TOP HAT: I say, this is a most fabulous congregation, eh what? CUPCAKE IN A MONOCLE: Indubitably! Quite so, quite so! Suddenly, Wario's motorcycle busts through the double-doors, throwing the cupcakes into a state of panic. CUPCAKE IN A MONOCLE: Well, now! I daresay these officious intruders have most certainly violated the standard etiquette! CUPCAKE IN A TOP HAT: We shan't lose our moxie now, by jove! I say we show them what for! En garde! Then, PICKLE shoots a fireball towards the chandelier on the ceiling, causing it to fall and crush most of the cupcakes. The remaining cupcakes sound the alarm, and the two cupcakes mentioned before have been hit by shards of the shattered chandelier. CUPCAKE IN A TOP HAT: Ohhhh deeeearrrr... CUPCAKE IN A MONOCLE: Quuiiiiiittteee... EVIL GUY: We did it! Let's get out of here! The motorcycle swiftly drives back out of the double-doors. Scene 4 In the Master Emerald chamber, a duel is taking place between the New Mario Bros. and Waluigi, with no clear winner in sight. NEW MARIO: Ha! You think you can take us both on?! NEW LUIGI: Yeah! We're too tough for you! WALUIGI: You just wait. I'll find your weakness. Waluigi does a bicycle kick, shattering New Luigi's collarbone in the process. New Luigi falls to the floor, in visible pain. NEW LUIGI: Ahhh!! Gah! Don't you know my collarbone has been shattered before? Also, having the energy sapped out of me for decades on end by a giant gem didn't help, either. WALUIGI: Speaking of which, I'm surprised you can still fight after that ordeal. How do you do it? NEW MARIO: Like THIS! New Mario punches Waluigi in the chest, unwittingly ripping off the door to the mech's cockpit. The cupcake inside rolls out. CUPCAKE: Ack! Please don't hurt me! Can we at least work out some sort of deal? Suddenly, an alarm blares. An announcer's voice crackles over the speakers. ANNOUNCER: Warning: multiple intruders have been detected in the castle. They are a Fat Guy, a pickle, a Pokemon, a round ball with wings, and a Fartudinous lump of Poo. They may be considered armed and dangerous. NEW MARIO: That's Evil Guy and his crew! Listen, cupcake, we'll spare you if you can help us find those guys. NEW LUIGI: Argh..."Fartudinous lump of poo"? NEW MARIO: Yeah, that's Wario. (To Cupcake) Is the mech still working? CUPCAKE: No... NEW LUIGI: Oh, God, I'm in so much pain. I need prosthetic surgery badly! NEW MARIO: Hmm...I think I can kill two birds with one stone here. CUPCAKE: You're a plumber AND a prosthetic surgeon? NEW MARIO: And an inventor, too. What can I say? The economy has been tough lately. NEW LUIGI: Well, what are you waiting for? Get started! NEW MARIO: Calm down. This'll only take a minute. To be continued... Moral Crash that cupcake party! Trivia This is the second episode to feature New Luigi's shattered collarbone.